Loyalty and Complications
by jaxx37
Summary: Nikki was adopted by the Atkins family when she was a teenager,when her adopted brother Ritchie has a run in with Sean Parr she is dragged into a situation far more serious than anything she has encountered. Nikki/Helen Pat/Sheena Femslash bad girls uk
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer - i don't own these guys, just having a bit of fun

**disclaimer** - i don't own these guys, just having a bit of fun. It's a shame really...

**notes:** just thought i'd mention that this is a completely AU story, the characters and timelines have been adjusted for my own purposes and its not really set in Larkhall prison. if you're not into that kinda stuff and prefer more traditional stories then you prob shouldn't read this. if you don't like FEMSLASH then you defo shouldn't read this - consider yourself warned!!

Was a little bit confused about the ratings system so this would prob be a 15 if it was just for the UK.

Any questions or suggestions just ask :)

**Pairings:** Nikki/Helen, Pat/Sheena

reviews would be much appreciated - this is my first fic so i'm a little scared what folks will think of it!

Thanks to my cuz for beta reading this for me - i know you have better things to do!!

**Loyalty and Complications:**

Perhaps it was the sound of the door slamming that made Nikki turn around. whatever it was it did not prepare her for the sight that greeted her. A man in her home, a knife buried in his chest and Ritchie Atkins begging for her help. At that moment Nikki cursed the day she studied medicine...

Nikki had left home at the age of sixteen, disowned by parents not worth knowing because of who she was. At that age she was too young to realise it and was devastated by their rejection, her illusions shattered in an instant. She knew she was truly alone. Starting a new life in London with a tenner to your name was hard. Her parents had been cruel enough to stop her bank account and even if they hadn't it was doubtful Nikki would use it. That was their money. Not hers. Her older brother, an eighteen year old rugby playing university student also turned away from her. Her younger sister was too young to understand.

So it was that Nikki found herself alone on the streets of London. She barely scraped by, sleeping wherever she could. Constantly hounded by alcoholics and drug addicts hopelessly alone. Until the night that changed everything.

Nikki was walking through a narrow side street trying to avoid sleep for as long as possible. It was late November and the weather was starting to turn. She knew if it got much colder she would be in serious trouble. Without warning two men burst out of the rear door of a nearby club with a girl around Nikki's age held at gun point. Nikki dared not breathe for fear. but she knew she had to do something. The girl was young but she hid her fear well. one of the men spoke in a deep raspy voice

'Tough little bitch aren't ya?'

'Your daddy's gona pay a nice sum for you darlin'

The girl spoke with surprising clarity and a certain amount of bravery

'You two bastards will pay for this. Nobody crosses an Atkins'

The bigger of the two men laughed before slapping her unceremoniously across the face. Blood trickled down her face but the girl did not make a sound she stared unflinchingly at the man. Nikki meanwhile had ducked behind a large bin and was biding her time, trying to figure out what to do. Finding a metal pipe on the ground she took her chance and lunged from behind the bin hitting the larger man in the back of the knee sending him sprawling to the ground. The other man turned in surprise loosening his grip on the girl who took the chance to escape and ran as fast as she could. The two men turned on Nikki. They were angry and they knew the other girl was long gone. all Nikki could do was shield her face as they rained blows around her causing her to fall to the ground she was soon unconscious. The men ran but they didn't get far. The Atkins gang were hot on their trail...

A week later Nikki had awakened in hospital with the girl - Lauren Atkins by her bedside. Soon after she met Yvonne and Charlie Atkins who treated her like a daughter and Ritchie the older brother she had always wanted. They accepted her as she was and paid for her education even going so far as to pay her tuition fees when she went to medical school. Nikki had everything she ever wanted; even if the family's lucrative business was more trouble to her than it was worth sometimes!

Ritchie paced the room frantically. Nikki checked the man, his pulse was very weak. She did not need this right now.

'Nik you have to help him!'

'I know. I'll do what I can but he might not make it.'

Ritchie looked even more distraught at that. He helped her place him on the kitchen table then sat in silence. Praying he would not die because of him.

When Nikki had graduated she got a job at a private hospital secretly owned by Yvonne as a means of laundering her share of the business. By day Nikki was a normal doctor, treating the ailments of normal people. People who treated hospitals and medicine like a consumer product. Upper class toffs and aging rock stars desperate for the most expensive treatment and surgery. People Nikki could care less about. Not that she was without compassion, she reserved that for the real patients those who were genuinely ill. She cared for them and they got the best of her. She was a good doctor.

By night however things changed. Nikki was no longer a nameless, faceless doctor in an ordinary hospital. She was the best chance of survival for injured men and women unable to go to a hospital for fear of arrest. Or worse. In the underworld she was known as the 'surgeon' and she was the best. She was also a trusted member of the Atkins gang, though not normally involved with the general goings on; she was there to pick up the pieces. That was how it came to be that on a cold evening Ritchie Atkins turned up at her flat with his dying best friend Adam Tyler. He was thirty years old.

'Nik?'

'I'm sorry Ritchie he lost a lot of blood. There was nothing I could do for him'

For the first time since she had known him she saw Ritchie Atkins cry...

Nikki walked to the kitchen and returned with a half empty bottle of vodka, sitting on the sofa next to Ritchie she took a large gulp of the vodka passing it to Ritchie as she felt the burning liquid in her throat. Ritchie took the bottle and downed as much as he could trying to ease the pain.

'What happened out there tonight?'

Ritchie stared into space for the longest time. Unsure how to respond, he was afraid of the reaction. He knew they had been stupid.

'Ritchie. What happened?'

'Adam started chattin' up this woman in town, she was well fit, Scottish and stunning. Anyway turns out she weren't there alone. Some floppy haired bloke took exception to us - said we were 'harassing' his girlfriend so he and Adam had words…'

'How could you be so stupid?'

'We just underestimated him Nik that's all. Never thought he'd carry you know?'

'So basically Adams dead because he couldn't take no for an answer. Hell Ritchie you know better than that!' Nikki was furious 'what are you going to do when your old man finds out?'

'We can't tell him Nik. Not until I get this sorted he'll kill me'

'Yea, you and everyone that's ever known that guy. Adam was Charlie's godson after all. For all we know he might even go after that woman just as a warning. You're right we have to deal with this alone'

Ritchie looked at Nikki incredulous that she would even consider getting involved. This was his score to settle not hers. Nikki sighed deeply. She loved Ritchie like a brother but sometimes he infuriated her.

'You can't do this alone Ritch, you need me.'

'I guess…' clearly he wasn't convinced.

'What was his name?'

'Parr, Sean Parr.'

'And the woman?'

'Helen something didn't pay too much attention'

'We leave in ten minutes'

With that Nikki strolled away and went to get changed. She made a phone call to a friend at the hospital where she worked asking them to collect Adam's body. The guy was on the pay roll she knew he would be discreet. Exactly ten minutes later she appeared in the doorway wearing jeans, a blue shirt and a black leather jacket. She signalled to Ritchie to get moving.

'We don't even know where he is…'

'That's easily solved. We're going to Kerrigans'

Pat Kerrigan was Nikki's best friend. A philosophical, charismatic woman with nerves of steel. A woman in the know. She wasn't officially a member of the Atkins gang but she was a reliable ally with a personal code of conduct that granted her an amount of respect. Pat Kerrigan made it her business to know things and when people needed information there was no-one better. That was the reason that when her ex boyfriend ended up stabbed in their home after years of abuse Pat was never convicted. She was owed favours by the right people and her loyalty to those people was not an issue.

Ritchie gave Nikki a puzzled look as they continued the drive to Pat Kerrigan's flat. it was raining now and Nikki had to keep the heater on in order to prevent the windows steaming up. The two were silent. The only sound in the car coming from the heater and the whirring of the window wipers. They pulled up outside Kerrigan's flat. The street was incredibly dark, the streetlights having gone out months before without any hope of repair. Nikki could not understand why her friend chose to live here she could afford to be more affluent. But that was not Kerrigan's style. As they pulled up outside the flats Nikki hoped they hadn't gotten into something they couldn't handle. Or rather she hoped Ritchie hadn't gotten them into something they couldn't handle. The guy could be anyone, one of the Williams gang, a copper or worse. Nikki wasn't sure what would be worse but she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach she couldn't explain.

They walked the two flights of stairs to Kerrigan's flat and knocked the door. Pat Kerrigan answered the door cautiously but upon realising who it was she welcomed them in before locking the door swiftly.

'You alright mate?' Nikki asked her friend concerned. She had never seen Pat so nervous.

'Sure I'm fine. Just have to be careful in this line of work you know?'

'Fair enough' Nikki knew there was more to it but left it for the moment.

'So why the interest in Parr?'

'Tyler's dead. Parr killed him.'

'For Gods sake Nikki! Do you have any idea who you're taking on?' Pat was scared. She was never scared.

Nikki and Ritchie stared at Pat stunned. Obviously this guy was more than some jealous boyfriend in a restaurant. But then the fact he had a knife on him told them that. Nikki broke the tense silence first.

'Who is he?'

'He's Renee Williams's nephew.'

Suddenly Nikki needed to sit down she felt sick. Ritchie had paled visibly at the revelation. They were in so deep and it hit them both hard. Pat handed them both drinks which they took gratefully.

'What did you do to him?'

As Ritchie explained the situation it quickly became apparent that Pat was not impressed. She could not believe their stupidity. No wonder Atkins was training Lauren to take over the family business. Despite the fact she thought they had been a couple of idiots she did like them. Adam Tyler had been a good friend. Now he was dead. They were both good guys, arrogant but that came with the territory.

'If he's Williams's nephew how come I don't know him?'

'Been away for a while. Went to Uni in Scotland. Lives there with his girlfriend Helen Stewart'

'Why they here now?'

'Parr's business ain't doing so well up North. Looking to move I reckon.'

'They here long?'

'Leaving tomorrow for Glasgow.'

'Got an address?'

'I'll have one tomorrow morning. But believe me this is not worth the risk.'

'Just have it for tomorrow ok?'

'You're the boss Atkins. Whatever you say goes'

With that Nikki and Ritchie left and drove back to Nikki's flat. she had a very bad feeling about this, beating the hell out of the nephew of one of London's most notorious gangsters was not a good plan. She knew she should phone Yvonne, if not Charlie but she trusted Yvonne more, somehow she thought that would make the situation worse. Whatever happened she knew she would be going up to Glasgow with Ritchie, if for no other reason than to save him from himself. He could be incredibly foolhardy at times. She even considered this woman, this Helen Stewart that had caused all of this. She had a feeling this trip would change everything.

'Nik can I use your car tomorrow?'

'Sure. But I'm driving.'

'You're not coming to Scotland with me…'

'I'm driving. End of discussion'

Nikki opened her front door and they went in. Ritchie knew better than to argue with Nikki, her temper was legendary, so meekly he made his way to the spare bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

In a hotel not far away Helen Stewart sat staring blankly at the TV screen. Her boyfriend of three years, Sean, was down at the hotel bar with his aunt and their friends. Ordinarily Helen would have joined them but given the events of the evening she was not in the correct mindset for polite conversation. She had been scared when Sean had started to argue with those men in the restaurant. She had never known Sean's temper before and to witness it first hand had been a frightening experience, especially when the fight had spilled into the car park. Helen hadn't watched so it came as a shock to her when Sean came back ten minutes later his white shirt soaked in blood he claimed was the other man's. For the first time she found herself afraid of her mild mannered boyfriend.

She had known Sean all through her university years but had only started seeing him three years ago when Sean got a placement in a Glasgow office as a PR man. Helen was a successful business woman in her own right, a lawyer specialising in the field of criminal law. Helen was a romantic she had never wanted to get bogged down in the divorce courts dealing with unhappy couples desperate to get away from each other. Helen didn't think she could deal with such soul destroying cases. No the field of criminal law was Helen's passion and while it required a certain amount of cynicism it allowed her to retain some of the romantic notions she may have lost to the divorce courts.

Yet sometimes she needed a change of pace and that change came when her friend and flatmate Sheena decided to open a restaurant in the centre of Glasgow. Helen went into partnership with her and the restaurant quickly became a success. A popular choice for theatre goers and business people alike. Sheena was a graduate of the local catering college and her unique blend of traditional Scottish and European dishes were a big hit. Ironic considering Sheena was not Scottish. That was how 'Lady Macbeth's Kitchen' was born - named after Shakespeare's famous antagonist because the theatre across the road were putting on a performance of 'The Scottish play' when the restaurant's concept was being decided.

Until this weekend Helen had been content. Not euphoric but then no-one ever is for long are they? But content. Suddenly things had changed. Throughout the weekend she found herself wanting to spend less time with Sean, when he was around his aunt something changed, he was no longer her caring boyfriend but had become more aggressive, argumentative until Helen could not stand to breath the same air as him. He was also scaring her more than she cared to admit. She wanted to get away but knew that she could not. She felt trapped. Helen could not shake off the feeling of isolation that had crept up since she arrived in London. She hoped it would get better when they got home.

Finally she went to bed drifting into an uneasy sleep only to awaken to the door slamming as a drunken Sean emerged. He literally fell onto the bed and passed out. Helen thanked whatever God was watching over them. He had become aggressive in the bedroom in recent weeks and that was perhaps the thing that scared her most. She turned away from him and drifted once again into dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to violet-rose1402 for my very first review!! it was great to hear that theres at least one person out there who enjoys reading my fic.

I'm not sure about this chapter as some of it seems a bit drawn out of focus but let me know how you enjoy it :)

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Complication

'Ritchie shift your arse!'

'Nik, its 6am!'

'You're the one that wants to go to Glasgow.'

'They're on holiday! They probably won't get up til 12!'

'Not the point Ritch. Besides Kerrigan's got some info for us.'

Ritchie found himself blinded by light as Nikki threw the curtains open. She stormed out the room slamming the door shut.

'Get dressed' she called to him from the hallway.

Ritchie groaned as he slowly got out of bed and into the ensuite shower. Nikki was like a baby sister to him but she could be such a slave driver. The cool water was refreshing but he knew only coffee strong coffee would wake him fully. It had been a long time since he'd seen 6am!

Nikki sat at the breakfast bar, coffee in hand, reading the newspaper when Ritchie finally appeared. She glanced up from her paper when he sat across from her. Placing his mug carefully on the table. She could not believe they were about to drive all the way to Scotland to teach Renee Williams nephew a lesson. It was insane! She had a sudden urge to call Yvonne, explain the situation but she knew that would only make things worse. She couldn't let Ritchie go himself he would only get himself killed. She had to go with him. She may be a doctor by trade but she had been around the Atkins gang long enough to be canny about things. They had no choice now.

She stood.

'You ready?'

For a moment it looked as though Ritchie might question her but he got up and grabbed his jacket from the hall. They had packed two small backpacks with some essentials they might need. They weren't sure how long they would be. Nikki had already packed her doctors bag into the car. She knew they would need it. She couldn't leave anything to chance, not when Ritchie was carrying. The odds were that this Parr would be too.

They left in Nikki's car and headed for Kerrigan's flat. It was too risky to discuss things over the phone.

When they got there Pat had been up for hours. She was never a good sleeper and when she was working she was even worse. Despite her insomnia she was the most reliable source in London and thanks to a little help from a disgruntled hotel receptionist, with a cash flow problem and five kids, the requisite information was easily obtained. She had already checked it out before Nikki and Ritchie arrived.

'Pat Kerrigan you're bloody brilliant!'

'What do we owe you mate?'

'Nothing. I'm coming with you.'

'Be serious'

'What do you think will happen to me when Renee Williams finds out? I have to get away till this blows over.'

Ritchie looked uncertain but Nikki knew they owed Pat. She was her best friend, she couldn't refuse. She would never forgive herself if something happened to her. She couldn't face that again. It had been bad enough when Trish had been killed. Never again she vowed.

'Alright, you coming in the car?'

'No I'll take my bike mate.'

Ritchie took Pats bags to the car and they prepared to set off. This was becoming an expedition.

As they were about to pull away Nikki was quiet. Withdrawn. Ritchie was worried about her; she hadn't been the same since Trish had been killed. She was still Nikki but something had changed - the fire had gone only to be replaced by anger. She had seemed to be getting over it after three long years, seemed to have settled once more, but last night brought it all back to her in a big way. He contemplated asking her about it but knew she would give him short shrift. Instead he remained silent as they pulled away from the flat and headed to Scotland. She would talk if she needed to. He knew that and they had other things to worry about. He turned towards the widow staring blankly, seeing nothing as they sped towards Glasgow.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Lady Macbeth's Kitchen is a fictional restaurant which I made up, the location in Glasgow actually exists but where the restaurant would be there isn't a restaurant but a pub but I didn't see Helen as a pub landlady so I changed it. if anyone wants to use it in their fics please feel free :)

Chapter 4:

Helen sat eating breakfast in the hotel restaurant. She had hoped Sean would join her and that his recent behaviour towards her would have calmed and they could perhaps get back to normal. But he had something to take care of. No surprise there she thought. She couldn't wait to get back home. This place did something to Sean that she didn't like at all, she was sure that when they got home things would get back on track that he would stop being so aggressive towards her. At least in Glasgow she had her own friends, a career and her own space. Here she was isolated.

'Hiya Hels' he greeted as he sat down

Not even a kiss on the cheek she noted. When he wasn't aggressive he was cold towards her. She smiled at him and went back to her orange juice. He took a piece of toast from the rack and ate it quickly before glancing at his watch.

'You ready to go?'

'What's the hurry Sean?'

'I want to miss the heavy traffic'

'It's too late for that. We'll hit it head on.'

Without warning Sean snarled before throwing the table upside down and grabbing Helen by the shirt.

'We go when I say so. Got that?' he released his grip on her casually 'You better get yourself ready. I'll get the bags'

He strolled out of the restaurant leaving a distraught Helen behind. Tears streaming her face as she tried to get over the sudden change in the man she loved. How could she cope in a car that long with him? His moods were so out of control. She had to get some air, and stormed out of the restaurant and into the car park.

***

Pat Kerrigan sat at a table in 'Lady Macbeth's Kitchen' in the centre of Glasgow. She was waiting for Nikki to arrive. She had left Nikki and Ritchie to check out Sean Parr's address while she checked out his girlfriend's business. Apparently this Helen Stewart was very successful. This would be the perfect place to have a little chat with Mr. Parr, put the frighteners on him as it were. But Pat would not be involved in that aspect of the job; she hated bullies and for the most part left violence to others. In this case however she had a suspicion that Sean Parr deserved what was coming to him.

She looked up towards the bar trying to see if Nikki had arrived yet when a woman with flaming red hair caught her eye, for the briefest moment her mouth went dry. The woman in question, a chef, was standing at the bar laughing with one of the waitresses and for a while Pat forgot the world. She was so distracted she didn't even notice as Nikki and Ritchie arrived and sat at the table next to her.

'Hey you ok?'

Nikki's voice brought Pat back to earth with a crash. Suddenly she remembered why she was there.

'Fine. Did you find it?'

'Yea looks pretty tight security wise though, might take some work. You got anything?'

'No. she's not here yet. Should be sometime tonight though I asked the barman.'

'You better get out of here Ritch, she sees you it'll ruin everything'

'Great you dine in style and I get take away.' He pouted

'Pretty much' Nikki laughed. 'Besides you wouldn't know how to dine in style'

Ritchie laughed before giving Nikki a one fingered salute.

'See you later ladies' he said as he got up and headed towards the bar, as he did he noticed Helen Stewart rushing through the front doors of the restaurant. He retraced his steps and signalled towards the young Scot.

'That's her.'

Nikki turned in her direction and lost all conscious thought. Helen Stewart was gorgeous. She couldn't believe it. Of all the women in that place why did she have to find _her_ attractive? This could get complicated.

'Nik are you with us?'

'Huh? Oh yea sure, make sure she doesn't' see you Ritch ok?'

'Uh huh. Don't even think about it Nik'

'What?'

'You know what I'm talking about. Stay away from her ok? It's not worth it'

Pat shook her head and Nikki paid attention to her drink. Ritchie rolled his eyes before turning to leave. Nikki could feel her face flush. She knew he was right but she hadn't felt anything like that since before Trish had been killed. Her guilt had always stopped her getting involved and now here she was feeling so intensely about a woman she didn't even know. A woman whose boyfriend she and her adopted brother were about to go after. She had to get a grip. Focus on the task in hand. They were there to scope out the restaurant, to settle a score. Nothing else.

'So what did you find out about this place?'

'Not much. But Helen Stewart isn't the sole owner.'

'Who else? Parr?'

'No, the chef part owns the place. Friend of Stewart's apparently.'

'Got a name?'

'Sheena Williams'

At the mention of the name Nikki's eyes grew wide. Another Williams – that was all they needed right now!

'Don't tell me she's related to Williams?'

'Luckily for us no. Common surname.'

Nikki relaxed visibly. The last thing she needed was to be sitting in a restaurant plotting against Renee William's nephew only to discover she had a stake in it! Thank God for small mercies she thought. She looked towards the bar trying to size up the place but instead caught a glimpse of Helen Stewart laughing and joking with another woman, the chef she assumed given her attire. As Helen looked in her direction Nikki quickly turned away. She was going to have to be careful around here. Helen Stewart was having an affect on her state of mind! By the time she turned back Helen had disappeared… Nikki felt disappointment surge through her.

'What can I get you then ladies?' came a soft Scottish accent

Nikki was caught unawares as she looked straight into Helen's eyes for the first time. She had to concentrate hard to breathe let alone think. Giving Helen a winning smile Pat ordered for both of them recognizing that Nikki was having issues and that allowing her to talk was probably not in anyone's interests.

'I haven't seen you in here before what do you think of the place?'

'It's great. A friend recommended it to us. You're the owner I take it.'

'How'd you guess?'

Pat ignored the question and instead changed her tactics slightly. Realizing that the best way to get to know someone and thereby attain information was to socialize with them.

'Why don't you join us for a drink when you're finished here?'

Helen was reluctant and it showed but she didn't have a chance to refuse as Sheena Williams, the red headed chef who had caught Pat's eye earlier appeared behind her and answered for her.

'Helen would love to join you for a drink, she finishes at 9.'

Helen turned and glared at her best friend – but seeing that she was being ignored simply sighed and turned to face the other women at the table.

'What about you?'

'Me?'

'Would you join us?'

'Thought you'd never ask'

Sheena gave Pat a flirtatious smile before walking back to the kitchen leaving a disgruntled Helen in her wake. Helen practically ran after her. Nikki meanwhile was giving Pat a look that would have killed a lesser mortal. Pat shook her head once again. The look on her friends face was priceless.

'What are you playing at?' Nikki practically growled at her friend.

'We want to get the knowledge of this place. Who better to ask than the owners?'

'That's not the point! This is serious! What if they suspect something?'

'Nik relax would you. I've got this under control. Trust me.'

Nikki was far from amused. She couldn't believe the situation Pat was putting them both in. she didn't want to have drinks with Helen; she didn't want to get to know her at all. That way when she and Ritchie went after Parr she wouldn't have to think about her. About how much it would hurt her. She had to get a grip! Pat was right this was the best way to get the knowledge on the place. Even if the only reason Helen had agreed was because her friend was seriously interested in Pat. From what she could tell Pat was more than interested herself. She sighed again; she had been doing that a lot recently. This was going to be an interesting evening…

Meanwhile in the kitchens a similar scenario was being played out. Much to the amusement of the other staff. Sheena was impulsive and Helen was not and that always made the relationship between them full of tension. They had been like that for as long as they had known each other - Helen trying to put the brakes on her more daring and impulsive friend. But tonight Helen felt like killing her. Sheena was busy preparing food trying her best to take her friend seriously. She had always thought that Helen needed to lighten up and in all honesty she couldn't understand her problem, they had been asked to stay for a drink at their own place. She had zoned out of the conversation, well rather she had zoned out of Helen's ranting until she was required to give some sort of response.

'I can't believe you sometimes!' Helen was saying in exasperated tones

'Come off it Helen. Where's the harm in a drink?'

'I have to meet Sean.'

'For Gods sake Helen you just spent the weekend with him surely he won't grudge you one drink?'

'Why's this so important?'

'It's not. Look just stay for one, you need some fun.'

Helen was tired. She wanted nothing more than to relax at home and forget about everything. The trip over the weekend had really taken it out of her but she knew she should go and see Sean. He had been annoyed that she had decided to work tonight. The last thing she needed was to hang around drinking with a couple of Londoners. She had had enough of that and she was afraid of Sean. The journey in the car had been strained to say the least. She just didn't feel right about it at all. Yet she found herself suddenly agreeing with her friend. She would stay for one. She certainly wasn't about to tell Sheena of Sean's recent behaviour. She wasn't about to tell anybody. Her mind filtered back to the two women they would be drinking with. She was intrigued by them, especially the tall gorgeous one with the short hair. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts. This thing with Sean was obviously affecting her more than she cared to admit.

'You're up to something I can tell'

'Helen! What makes you even think that!'

'I know you too well.'

Sheena blushed. Helen did indeed know her too well. They had been friends for years and shared a flat as students along with their friend Claire. Helen laughed gently and walked out of the kitchen and behind the bar. She needed a drink. She knew Sean would be furious with her if she stayed late, but if it came to it she could always go back to the flat with Sheena. It wasn't like she had officially moved in with him yet…


	5. Chapter 5

AN hi everyone - im so sorry its taken me so long to update, life has suddenly taken over and my muse abandoned me. It's the whole looking for a job thing its a nightmare! so thanks for being so patient. i hope you enjoy this chapter - i have another two written and depending upon the response i get i'll see whether they need to be revised.

thanks also for the reviews so far your reviews have been very encouraging and positive - all of which help with the creative process hehe but seriously i appreciate the effort that you've gone to xx

AN2 please note that although this story is a work of fiction the majority of locations used are based on real places i hope that this adds to your enjoyment and do not in any way mean to offend anyone who lives/works/owns these places. thanks

Chapter 5:

Nikki checked her watch again. Ritchie was late. He was supposed to call her. He was never late when it came to business. She hated to admit it but she was scared for him. He was the closest thing to a brother she had, more so than her own brother had ever been. Ritchie looked out for her. The thought that he could be in danger made her feel sick. She would give it five more minutes then she would call him. Again she looked at her watch.

'Nik you're making me nervous mate. He'll call.'

'He's late, he's never late.'

Both women jumped at the sound of Nikki's familiar ringtone as it filled the place. She answered it quickly receiving looks of disdain from some nearby businessmen who were obviously not amused at having their office get together disturbed.

'You're late.'

She listened carefully to his reply.

'Are you sure?' she put her hand to her forehead at his reply 'alright try and find out who it is. And be careful Ritch ok?'

She hung up and stared into space for a few moments. This was not good.

'What's wrong?'

'Parr's got a minder.'

'Are you sure?'

Nikki nodded carefully. This was all they needed. If Parr had a minder that meant that somebody down south knew what they were up to. This could be bad. This could be very bad…

As the four women sat together indulging in yet another bottle of wine Helen was glad Sheena had persuaded her to stay. She had not enjoyed herself this much in a long time. Thoughts of Sean became a distant memory as she chatted happily with the tall dark haired woman next to her. Nikki, the name suited her Helen thought, she no longer felt uncomfortable with this woman as she had earlier but instead she felt completely relaxed. Safe. She was also becoming more than aware of her increasing attraction to Nikki but she blamed the wine for that. In the harsh light of day Nikki Wade would be no more than an interesting new friend whom Helen loved spending time with. Nothing more. She was almost certain of that… almost.

Nikki was finding herself in the midst of yet another internal conflict. She found herself increasingly attracted to the woman beside her, she liked Helen. A lot. More than once she caught herself flirting with the beautiful Scot. The attraction was more than physical. She found Helen to be intelligent, articulate and incredibly fun to be with. Yet Nikki felt guilty. For various reasons. She felt guilty because she was sitting flirting with this amazing woman while Ritchie was out there on the streets of Glasgow trying to dig the dirt on Parr's minder. She felt guilty because in less than a couple of days she would be causing Helen immense pain as she and her adopted brother took their revenge. But most of all she felt guilty because she felt like she was betraying Trish by having such a strong attraction to another woman. She had loved Trish with all her heart and she did not want to betray that love, yet she couldn't help how she felt. She tried to shake these feelings off, push them to the back of her mind. They had a job to do. If she could she would do everything in her power to stop Helen from getting hurt. Her guilt over Trish would have to wait until this was over…

Across the table on the other hand Nikki could see that Pat was having more than a good time with Sheena. They seemed well suited and totally oblivious to everyone else around them. Nikki was happy for her best friend; she had had a hard life so far. It was about time she had some fun. Nikki had known from the moment Sheena sat down that Pat would probably forget why they were there in the first place and had taken it upon herself to get the necessary information from both women fairly early in the evening. Now the atmosphere was becoming more and more relaxed, almost dreamlike. She glanced towards her best friend and found herself smiling a genuine smile for the first time that evening. The two women seemed engrossed in each other, talking, whispering and occasionally touching hands. Things seemed to be going well between them but Nikki knew that Pat would never make a move while she and Helen were there so she made her excuses and got up to leave. As she stood she turned to Helen.

'I'm going to get out of here, do you want to share a taxi or something?' she whispered in Helen's ear in an attempt not to disturb the atmosphere.

'Yea sure thing, I'll just grab my coat.' Helen whispered back

They left the restaurant and headed to the top of the street. There was a theatre nearby and several clubs and pubs dotted about the various side streets. Helen knew there would be a taxi around somewhere. It was just after midnight so they had no problems getting a taxi. They told the driver their respective addresses Nikki's hotel was actually in the city centre and it would be quicker to walk had she been sober, Helen on the other hand lived in the city's West End in the same flat that she had lived in as a student. The flat however was far from the traditional 'student dive' and was comfortable if not overly stylish. They sat together in silence. The silence though fairly comfortable had an edge that neither woman would care to admit. They locked eyes occasionally and in those moments the atmosphere became loaded. Then the taxi stopped.

Nikki gave the driver enough to cover Helen's journey home before stepping out onto the street outside her hotel. She took Helen's hand in hers and kissed it gently.

'Will I see you again?' Helen asked almost in a whisper

'I had a wonderful evening Helen. Yes I'll see you later ok?'

'Bye Nikki'

Nikki smiled and was about to turn away when Helen leaned up and kissed her before pulling away. Nikki was momentarily stunned. Where had that come from? Before she could say anything Helen had let go of her hand sliding the door closed as the taxi pulled away. Nikki couldn't help the grin that crept upon her face as she strolled into the hotel foyer. Sure this thing with Helen was going to cause trouble but at that moment Nikki was on top of the world.


End file.
